


*chuckles* I'm in danger

by taeiliebby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Advisor Sungie, Fuck them, King Cnehle, Oops, dean lewis's be alright fr got me through that time, half of these are from like before 2019 i think, i also wrote most of these on a plane bc i was bored as shit and didn't have an airplane with tv, i'm hungry :(, man this is total crack, oof wrote this while i was still not okay after a breakup, someone stole it, they date and lele likes sammiches, toxic relationship!!, yumm pb&j
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiliebby/pseuds/taeiliebby
Summary: Essentially these are prompts or half-written things about nct i found while searching through the notes on my phone. Feel free to steal any of them (by that i mean with proper credit cause otherwise I'll cry), most of these were written when I was bored as hell on airplanes so don't expect anything brilliantly written
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Mr. Costa Best History Teacher 2k19

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm sorry but I had no ideas and this seemed fun why not expose myself :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a whole year of v e r b a I miss my 8th grade US History teacher he was a total vibe man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n e ways can i go back to 8th grade SOLELY to be in Costa's class again man he was the best he also does like paranormal investigating shit and we got to see it one time and his daughter works at Disney THE MAN HAS SHARES FOR DISNEY LIKE D AMN and on like half days or just days not that many people came to school we would just watch Pixar shorts on the Recordex (THAT TOOK LIKE HALF AN HOUR TO FIGURE THAT OUT BECAUSE I COULDN'T REMEMBER THE NAME) n e ways I miss Costa

**Mr. Costa**  
11/4/18

\- Ten as Mr. Costa

\- "Mr. Lee (Mr. Cantlupe) is short and boring"  
\- Mark as Bobby; smart bitch energy  
\- Hyuck as Brooke; dumb bitch energy  
\- "Soon there'll be Mark-Donghyuck babies running around"  
\- Jaemin as Luke; smart but obnoxious  
\- Renjun as Alexis; smart, short, and ready to fite  
\- Chenle as meeee; loud as fuck but quiet when need be, friends with most of the class  
\- Jisung as Scott; where am ,I like two minutes behind the rest of the class  
\- Lucas as Connor; easy to clown, video games 24/7, laughable  
\- "Lay off the video games Lucas, your brain cells are melting"  
\- "The test is 20 questions, each worth 5 points. You first have your terms, then your characteristics. You have to remember all 9 peoples' names"  
\- "Donghyuck's already getting scared"  
\- Girls vs boys but like not? Our side always wins except for that one time Jaemin became fucking psychic


	2. I Mean Yeah I'd Cut Someone's Head Off If They Stole My Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now i'm hungry lol

**Untitled**  
10/23/18

In which Jisung is the king's advisor and someone stole Chenle's PB&J sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only says the prompt but essentially it's Chensung and they were gonna go on a romantic picnic but someone stole lele's sandwich and people kept accusing jisung but he couldn't just say fucker i made that for our date but like i guess he does everntually?


	3. Mane, Chicago Hit Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so essentially I made this last summer when I had a crush (was it a crush, tbh i don't even know at this point) on the guy who played Billy Flynn 
> 
> he was really cute my guy

Untitled   
07/12/19

Mom mad; story for a different time  
Taeyong  
Jaehyun  
Johnny  
Jaehyun is older than Taeyong  
Theatreeee  
Soulmates

When people turn 15, they get their soulmark and can start hearing their soulmate's thoughts until they eventually find them. When Jaehyun turned 15, he got a notepad and static filling his head. He was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so like i had a half finished sentence that i never finished so uh, have fun with it


	4. Sad Hours; A C T I V A T E D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i forget this existed? yeah lol

03/20/2019

**bottoms up; let's forget tonight**

Taeyong was alright  
Jaehyun was not  
\----------------------  
 **they were a summer fling, if you could call it that.** taeyong met jaehyun at camp, the two counselors immediately finding comfort in each others presence. jaehyun was what taeyong called "emotionally constipated"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was written right after I had to break up with my piece of shit who had s*xually h*rassed someone! mmm spicy trauma

**Author's Note:**

> h e l p


End file.
